


A piping hot cup of misfortune

by shye_rin



Series: Public Display of Boyfriend [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shye_rin/pseuds/shye_rin
Summary: Junsu can't seem to stop volunteering his help (poorly).
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Public Display of Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177598
Kudos: 48





	A piping hot cup of misfortune

“I think this is a bad idea.”

“You only figured that out now?” Jaejoong asked innocently.

Junsu threw his friend a glare. He glanced down at the guitar in his hands. Okay, so maybe volunteering out of the blue to sing for someone he barely knew was not the brightest thing he’d done.

Even if said someone had a voice like liquid sin.

“You won’t regret it,” Jaejoong mimicked in an unattractively high-pitched voice.

He wasn’t going to be baited. “Is that an injured dog I hear?”

“At least Yoochun got a laugh out of it,” the older tried to hide his amusement.

 _Yoochun, as well as the staff working that shift and the customers that were milling about that night_ , Junsu thought bitterly. Definitely not the kind of attention he wanted.

“Shut it.” He glowered at his friend.

What didn’t cross Junsu’s brilliant mind that first time, he’d need to play his own instrument. Apparently night live at the café meant acoustics and actual live music.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

It was.

But his performance didn’t flop just like that, thank God. Jaejoong decided to swoop in and help him with the acoustics. At least the older still managed to carry a tune courtesy of their childhood music lessons.

“Need help?” Jaejoong asked evenly.

Junsu remained silent.

“You know, just in case you decide to play the Good Samaritan again?”

Dammit. Beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Fine.”

\---

It was his first time performing in front of a crowd in a really long time.

Jaejoong had called his impulse volunteering a lesson in madness. Junsu secretly agreed, but what’s done was done. He couldn’t possibly back out at the last minute when Yoochun had looked intrigued.

And there’s also the matter of Junsu wanting to wow said man with his musical prowess - which sadly was a gross overestimation of his glaringly obvious rusty abilities, left neglected by years of non-practice. He could still sing well, he just didn’t have the coordination needed to wield the instruments necessary to accompany his voice.

Or any musical instrument for that matter.

On hindsight, he knew he should’ve asked. But the moment his fingers touched the keys on the piano on the makeshift stage, there’s no turning back.

And he miraculously managed to hit the wrong key every other time. He probably should’ve thought of doing it acapella instead. He tried to ignore the soft ripple of laughter that went around. His face felt hot as humiliation threatened to consume him.

_Stupid, stupid Junsu. Stupid._

But Jaejoong, sweet, sweet Jaejoong sidled up on stage and not-so-subtly nudged him out of the piano seat for him to start singing.

Jaejoong had thrown his megawatt smile, dipped with apology as if they had planned this all along. Junsu had never felt more thankful to the other than he was then. Though Jaejoong’s eyes all but said _I told you so_. He chose to ignore that for now.

He threw his all into singing.

As he was about to end the song, he chanced a glance at Yoochun who was standing by the counter. The apprehension from earlier gone, though he had a look of pure concentration on his face. It was better than disdain Junsu supposed.

“Damn, gotta give it to you,” Yifan said an hour later while they were each nursing a cup of coffee. “That was some comeback.”

“Thanks?”

“I thought for sure Yoochun hyung was going to throw you out on your ass when you hit the tenth wrong note,” the co-manager chuckled, ignoring the dark look Junsu was shooting him.

“Don’t forget yours truly helped too,”Jaejoong piped in. “Thank me.”

Junsu only managed a weak smile, eyes fixed on Yoochun’s disappearing back.

\---

“I can do it.”

Jaejoong all but groaned beside him.

Changmin, the head barista – Junsu hadn’t known that was a thing until recently – snorted from where he was fiddling with the espresso machine.

“That was disgustingly unattractive,” he commented casually.

“Clearly you’ve not heard yourself laugh,” was the smooth reply.

He could see Yoochun trying not to laugh. Damn it all to hell.

But when he saw Junsu staring at him, he sobered up immediately. Junsu sat up straighter.

“You know how to work an oven right?” Yoochun asked seriously.

“Sure,” he smiled. “How else is one to survive all those years in college otherwise?”

The manager didn’t look convinced. Junsu was saved from answering when the other man’s phone rang shrilly.

When Yoochun disappeared off to do the stocks, Changmin sidled up to him a towel slung over his shoulder.

“I really hope your culinary skills aren’t on the same par as your ability to play the right note.”

Junsu kneed him.

\---

“I don’t want to say it, but I told you so.”

Junsu refused to look up from where he’d ducked his head between his knees in a mixture of humiliation and disbelief. He could practically hear the smugness in his friend’s voice.

“Go away,” he groaned.

A rustle next to him made him look up. Jaejoong had taken a seat next to him, face all scrunched up. The face he made when he’s trying not to laugh. They watched the men in coveralls fiddle with the electrical box inside the café.

“At least I made everyone’s day exciting.”

Jaejoong gaped at him. “You shut down the power for the entire street! You’re lucky nothing blew up!”

“Hey, I might not be a culinary genius like you but it’s not _that_ bad!”

“Power. Shut down. Blackout. Entire street. One hour to restart.”

“Okay, okay,” Junsu admitted in defeat.

Despite his bravado, he knew it’s dumb to begin with. He could barely fry an egg without an episode. Kitchen and he were never meant to be.

“Yifan looked like he wanted to strangle you with the dish towel,” Jaejoong shook his head.

Junsu scoffed. “He’s just salty that Yoochun chose me over him.”

“I’m pretty sure Yoochun’s not feeling particularly sweet on you right now too, if you ask me,” his friend pointed out.

Crap. That’s right.

He had just single-handedly shut down operations for the entire business street. Judging from the dirty looks he’s been getting from those lingering about, he wasn’t their favourite person at the moment.

“Junsu.”

_Speak of the devil._

For once, Junsu thought Yoochun looked terrifyingly imposing as he walked over to where they were sitting on the sidewalk. There wasn’t a second thought as he stood up.

He made a run for it and didn’t show up for two weeks.

\---

“Kim Junsu! Hands up where I can see them!”

Startled, Junsu forgot about his plan to enter undetected. When a loud guffaw followed after he raised his arms, he shot the brat an unamused look.

“Hey, my main man,” Changmin grinned, eyes mismatched in absolute glee. “Heard you were the reigning king of darkness.”

“Can it, bratrista.”

“Oooh, not nice,” the barista feigned hurt. “What can I get you today, Your Majesty?”

“A cup of shut-the-hell-up with a side order of leave-me-the-hell-alone.”

He heard the younger man chuckle before a customer caught his attention. Junsu sighed in relief. In the corner loveseat, he spotted Jaejoong engrossed in whatever Yunho was pointing at the laptop screen propped in front of them. Their postures screamed relaxed and intimate.

A thin vein of jealousy crept under his skin.

He looked away just in time to see a steaming cup of macchiato placed in front of him. Startled, he almost clipped the cup with his elbow. He flinched at the heat. A hand gripped his wrist gently, keeping his arm in a safe distance.

“I would’ve thought you’ve had enough excitement for the month,” came the smooth voice.

Junsu felt his face burn as he realised he was face to face with the manager, Yoochun. The very man Junsu had tried so hard to impress and avoid, subsequently.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He glanced at the cup in front of him and shot Yoochun a questioning look.

“You look like you needed it,” the manager shrugged, the motion fluid.

Junsu opened his mouth to say thank you when he noticed the other was still holding onto his wrist. Frowning, he shot a pointed look at that but Yoochun merely turned his wrist around.

The manager’s fingers were wrapped around the area, close to the burn mark from the oven disaster.

He froze.

Suddenly the soft tinkling and chatter within the café seemed too loud for his ears. He gaped. Yoochun was smiling, that smile that lit up his eyes with a playful twinkle that had Junsu’s breath catching.

“Aw would you look at that,” someone cooed exaggeratedly. “Aren’t they just the sweetest?”

The saccharine sweet tone dripped with unabashed mockery.

Junsu snapped out of the spell and glared at his grinning friend, who had an elbow propped atop the counter.

“You-“

Jaejoong took an exaggeratedly long sip from his cup, eyes dancing with mirth. Lips pressed in a thin line, Junsu glanced at his hand, still held in the manager’s slightly larger one.

“Now, where were we?” Yoochun said.

“Getting out of here would be a good start,” he muttered.

The other laughed. “Anything to get you as far away from cooking appliances.”

Junsu bristled, pulling away. “You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“Not an option.”

Jaejoong whistled from behind them, followed by raucous laughter. He’s definitely going to need time getting used to that if he hoped to go anywhere with this.

\---

So, the next time he came back to the shop, it wasn’t for another two weeks. He and Yoochun had exchanged numbers. A few calls here and there; texts and promises to meet up at the end of the week when his schedule wasn’t trying to drag him under – just the little things that made him feel like bubbles were fizzling inside him.

When he entered, Changmin was standing by the espresso machine while Yifan tinkered about with what looked like new shipments of coffee beans. He couldn’t spot Yoochun anywhere. Neither was Yunho. That was fine; he had come to enjoy the café’s atmosphere and their drinks.

“I was right about your culinary skills, you’ve got to admit.” Changmin said to him as he was about to leave.

He frowned. “What.”

“It’s not the same par as your ability to play the right note.” The brat paused thoughtfully. “It’s worse.”

Junsu heaved the closest thing he could get his hands on which happened to be used coffee grinds. The soggy beans scattered pathetically a couple of feet in front of a cackling Changmin.

“Man hope you don’t kiss the way you throw.”

Yunho snorted - having chosen that moment to return from his errands, the sound muted by the angry yell in the background. He’s just thankful the shop’s empty.

\---

Hyukjae hummed, feeling refreshed.

As much as he loved his job, he needed the break. It’s a wonder what a one-week break could do for a person. And he was forever grateful.

Now, walking down the familiar street, he realised he’d miss this too. It was still quiet. The sun hadn’t risen and it was rare that he’s willing to open up shop. The break had put him in an unbelievably generous mood.

The sound of shoes scrapping the pavement made him start. He felt the hairs on his nape prickle. Hastening his steps, he’d never been happier to see the café entrance. Once inside, he made sure to lock the double lock the entrance door.

He was startled a moment later by persistent knocks on the floor-to-ceiling glass next to it. Hidden in the corner of the dark café, he’s able to discern a dark shape hovering just outside.

Mind going on overdrive, he threw caution to the wind and hit the emergency speed dial on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm alive and slow. Thanks for reading.


End file.
